


Harvester

by Chaos_Dragoon



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kaiju, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Dragoon/pseuds/Chaos_Dragoon
Summary: Harvester





	1. Chapter 1

Two soldiers stood in front of a large metal door. Each one stood on either end with a card key. The one on the left looked to the one on the right who nodded. The two slid their card keys into their respective key readers simultaneously. Each card reader beeped in acceptance before eighteen loud clicks came from the metal door. After the eighteenth click, the door stayed closed before it quickly slid into the floor revealing a large white room. Along the walls and floors of the room were long, jagged groves akin to claw marks.

The two soldiers stepped into the room, ignoring the long claw marks and dried red stains of blood as they approached their main target. Sitting at the back was a skinny, scarred up young man. His wrists and ankles were shackled and atop his head was a sort of helmet-like contraption that was used to keep him from hearing or seeing anything. As the two soldiers made their way closer to him, he looked up as though he could sense their presence. The young man lifted his arms and presented his shackles and tried to plead with them, but all that came out was a horse wheezing noise.

One of the soldiers grabbed the young man's right arm and jerked him to his feet. He let out another horse wheeze. He pleaded with them in his mind to let him stay in the room, let him stay in his prison. He knew what it meant when she had a need for him. Every time she called for him. The pain would start up again. He didn't want to feel any more pain. He just wanted to be left in his room to die, but she wouldn't let him.

The two soldiers waited for him to move and when he didn't: the second soldier walked behind the man and violently shoved him. He stumbled before he found his footing and proceeded to shuffle towards the open door. However, even though he couldn't see, he stopped at the threshold of the open doorway. He slightly turned towards one of the soldiers and let out a horse wheeze. The soldier that shoved before shoved him again, but this time much harder. Causing the young man to stumble through the threshold and fall to the metal floor. He quickly curled up into the fetal position and let out another horse wheeze, but it fell on deaf ears as the soldiers both forced the man to his feet and forced him to move. The chains of his shackled ankles rattled as they were dragged across the floor.

* * *

Inside a large meeting room, voices screamed at one another as they argued on the current situation at hand. An elderly man with a thick white beard slammed his fist into the table before pointing to the screen hovering above the table and yelling, "what the hell are your soldiers doing Kane!? You said they could handle it, you said the Railguns they have could take this thing down, but all their doing is pissing it off!"

Above the table, the screen showed a massive creature attacking the city. The creature resembled a Komodo dragon with yellow scales, green spines going from its triangle-shaped head to its ball-like tail that had spikes protruding from it; each toe was connected to green hook-like claws, and folded on each side of its body were two long, hairy spider legs. One of the tanks charged up their Railgun cannon before firing a high-velocity projectile made of electromagnetic force at the large creature. The projectile simply bounced off the monster's armor-like scales causing the creature to dipped its head down, then raised it back up and roared. The bottom of the creature's mouth split in two, exposing the long rows of jagged arrow-shaped teeth as the two corners of the top half had long saber teeth. Its roar sounded like the combination of a trumpet and an elephant's war cry.

* * *

The elderly man looked from the broadcast to Kane. Kane was a man in his mid-thirties with short brown hair, a scar under his right eye, and a mechanical arm that replaced his left arm. He snarled at the elderly man before his radio crackled to life, "This is Commander Jacob: where is our back up? This thing won't go down! Its scales are life fucking armor!" Kane quickly grabbed the radio and responded.

"Stay strong Commander, Back up is coming shortly," Kane reassured him.

"Is it, though?" the elderly man questioned. Kane looked at the elderly man with hatred in his eyes before he yelled out in frustration and threw his radio at the wall, shattering it. The elderly man chuckled, "Some Defense Officer you turned out to be."

"I don't want to hear it from some old fuck that crunches numbers all day!" Kane yelled.

"First of all: crunching numbers is something an accountant does," the elderly man argued before he added, "what I do is calculate the probability of when, where, and time these creatures come knocking on our door."

"A lot of good that did for us Arthur!" Kane had retorted before he added, "your report said this thing wouldn't appear for another week, but here it is. Destroying the city and playing with our tanks like its God-fucking-Zilla!"

"Can you not use the F-word in every sentence? You sound like an edgy teen who still thinks punk rock is cool," a woman said with a sigh. She was a rather young woman about eighteen with long ruby red hair that was pulled up in a ponytail and a row of freckles under her right eye. She sat with her head resting on her right arm as she lazily stacked empty paper clip boxes on one another.

"How can you be so relaxed about this Stacy? My soldiers are using the weapons you and your team created and they're doing diddly-shit to this things armor!" Kane yelled. Stacy looked at him for a second before she sighed and continued to stack her boxes atop one another.

"You know you don't have to yell. I'm sitting in the same room as you," Stacy said before she continued, "but you are correct: my Railguns aren't scratching the surface of its scaly skin." She sat up straight and interlaced her fingers before stretching her arms above her head and continued, "My Railguns should take down any monster our interstellar friends send us. I created the Railguns because of that crab-spider-like thing we fought several months ago. After that: any monster they sent us would be taken down by our weapons. This one, however, doesn't seem to be affected by any of our guns or cannons."

"So are you saying they're watching us and learning from our battles?" Kane asked. Stacy finished her exaggerated stretching and looked back at the screen now showing the creature picking up on of the tanks in its tongue and flinging it into a building.

"It's a good hypothesis if you think about it," Stacy said before going back to stacking her empty paper clip boxes. As she placed the fourth one on top of the stack she added, "The other hypothesis is that your men are just stupid and can't understand how to use my Railguns."

"Excuse me?" Kane growled as his metal hand balled up into a fist while the sound of scraping metal emanated from it. Stacy looked at him lazily before she went back to her stacking.

"Please don't misunderstand me, Kane. I'm not implying that your men are incompetent," Stacy said. Kane relaxed a little before she continued, "I'm saying their superior is incompetent." Kane's rage came back full force as he stood up.

"You son of a" Kane began before the screen above the table shifted and switched to a figure cloaked in darkness. Kane stopped and quickly stood still as the figure seemed to just stare at them.

"The situation is being handled by Rebecca. You all can head back to your stations," the figure announced before the screen went back to the monster destroying more of the city.

"Rebecca, huh?" Arthur said as he stroked his beard.

"Are you shitting me!? We've been in this fucking room for over half an hour waiting for this meeting to start. Only for those fucking bigwigs to decide on her, "Kane ranted before he used air quotes and added, "Take care of it."

"I wonder," Arthur pondered to himself before he stood up, ready to leave.

"Are you just going to just lie down and accept this? How is Rebecca going to take care of this creature? She's a Bioengineer; all she does is experiment on her subjects to find a way to use these monsters to our advantage," Kane ranted.

"You're such an idiot," Stacy sighed as she started placing the empty paper clip boxes into her lab coat pockets.

"Excuse me? How are you ok with this as well? Isn't Rebecca doing the same thing you are?" Kane argued. Stacy placed the final box into her pocket and let out a frustrated sigh.

"First of all: I use these monsters hides, bones, and any other physical means they have to help produce the weapons and vehicles your men use against the next big threat. Second of all: Rebecca uses the DNA of said monster to help create her living weapons as she calls them and finally: do you not understand what the board means when they said: She'll deal with the situation?" Stacy Explained. Kane looked at her quizzically causing her to sigh again and rub her eyes while mumbling, "How you got this far up the ladder is beyond me."

"She's going to use her little lap dog," Arthur said. Kane cocked his head to the side trying to figure out what Arthur was talking about. Then, it hit him and he lost it.

"Are you kidding me?! The last time he sent him, he nearly destroyed the whole city when he went into a fit of rage," Kane yelled before he added, "What the hell is the board thinking?"

"For once I agree with you. After the last time he went out, I'm sure the board saw his destructive tendency after killing the monster. I've also heard that all her efforts to quell his rage have gone unsuccessful. I'm sure all her data can be seen by the board. I'm not sure why the board is sending a faulty product out?" Stacy said to herself, deep in thought. Moreover, what are you planning sister? Stacy thought.

* * *

Rebecca, a tall, blond bombshell wearing, a ruby red dress under a pure white lab coat walked down the hallway with her assistant Casey. Casey was a short brunet with her hair pulled back into a bun, large reading glasses, and had the same white lab coat Rebecca wore that covered her stained blue jeans and lime-green shirt.

"Ms. Cross, shouldn't we head to the conference room to meet with the board?" Casey asked.

"Rebecca, just Rebecca will do Casey and no. I've already met with the board, and they've given me the go-ahead to release the Death Hunter," Rebecca said.

"But what about last time?" Casey urged as she quickly ran up next to Rebecca and continued, "The last time he was released, he did destroy the monster, but lost control and destroyed nearly all the city. If that happens again, the board might pull your funding, even terminate you."

Rebecca quickly spun around and embraced Casey in a hug while praising, "Oh you're so sweet. I knew I kept you around for something other than stress relief and lonely nights." She let go of Casey and stepped back a little before asking, "do you know why my research, along with the other Officers research is so imperative?"

"I do," Casey said. Rebecca simply shook her head.

"No, I want to hear you say it," Rebecca said. Casey let out a sigh and explained to Rebecca why their research was so imperative for what felt like the hundredth time. She couldn't understand why Rebecca had her recite the whole history that led up to now, but Rebecca was her superior after all and Casey wanted to stay on Rebecca's good side. Since she seen what happens when people crossed her.

"Humanity received a declaration of war from an alien race called the Phantoms. They claimed humanity is a parasite on the universe and before they can spread to other planets, they need to be exterminated. A few months later the first monster appeared. Humanity couldn't bring it down, and many lives were lost. Humanity was on the break of extinction, so instead of lying down and dying. They went underground and conducted research on how to bring down these monsters and how to locate the Phantoms planet and eradicate it," Casey explained.

"Go on," Rebecca said before she turned on her heels and continued down the hallway. Casey quickly caught up to Rebecca to continue.

"To keep the Phantoms thinking they were killing off humans. Humanity used robots to create fake cities to keep up appearances humanity has yet to fall. These cities are filled with fake cardboard cutouts of humans, so they seem populated," Casey continued.

"And there's where all the history books keep up with the lies," Rebecca said with a smile. Casey looked at her quizzically before Rebecca continued, "for a while: those buildings weren't empty. Those supposed cardboard cutouts were actual people. Mind you: those weren't normal citizens. They were criminals like Murderers, rapists, pedophiles, the worst of the worst. We didn't want people like that living in the underground cities. It's funny really: you put an extreme fear into people and they bark like obedient dogs."

"So basically the government but the fear of God into people," Casey said. Rebecca let out a laugh at the mention of God.

"Oh please: you're a scientist Casey. You shouldn't believe in that religious bullshit. How can one explain something that is invisible and can't be seen by the human eye," Rebecca said.

"What about the wind or oxygen? Those can't be seen by the human eye and yet they're real?" Casey retorted. Rebecca let out a small chuckle.

"I knew there was more to you than your looks," Rebecca once again praised before she added, "As for your earlier concern about my job status: you shouldn't worry."

"But," Casey began before Rebecca stopped and placed her right index finger to Casey's lips, stopping her speech.

"I know what the board is doing: they're trimming the fat. They think my research is a total failure and they're banking on the Death Hunter to lose control again and so am I," Rebecca admitted.

"Why?" Casey asked in shock before she added, "the Death Hunter is your life's work. If it fails, you'll be discredited as a scientist."

"Let me explain something to you: Usually, when an Alpha version of something comes out. It's used as a test to see what bugs are in the programming. This data is then collected so that any issues within can be rectified. All this data is used to produce the Beta, and this is why I'm not worried. When the Alpha version fails, I'll show them the Beta Version and they'll finally see my research is a resounding success," Rebecca explained before she moved closer to Casey and whispered in her ear, "When that happens: we can celebrate properly." Casey felt a chill run down her spine as she saw a twisted smile form on Rebecca's face.

"For now, just head towards the control room. I have to see how our little Alpha version is doing today," Rebecca said giddily before she left Casey standing in the hallway.

* * *

After leaving Casey, Rebecca walked farther down the hallway until she reached the hanger where two soldiers waited on either side of a skinny, scarred up young man with his wrists and ankles shackled and atop his head was a sort of helmet-like contraption. The young man lifted his head up and felt a pit form in his stomach as his blood ran cold. Something inside of him wanted him to run, get as far away from what was coming as possible. However, his legs felt like they were glued in place.

As Rebecca reached the three, the two soldiers saluted her. She nodded to each soldier before addressing the young man, "Hello Seth, how are you? Are you eating well?" She knew the answer since she had authorized and selected what meals he would be getting and at what times. Seth felt her presence in front of him and knew she was talking directly to him. All he could do was let out a horse wheeze in response to her question. Rebecca looked concerned at his response and placed her hand under his chin. She then lightly lifted up his head to reveal the massive scar on his neck.

"I see you still can't speak," Rebecca said as she sighed and added, "I know it's hard, but you must understand: you can't speak to your mother like that. Just know: it hurt me more then it hurt you." she then embraced him in a hug and said, "It will be all right. Soon, it will be all over." Seth tensed up as he felt her embrace. He felt like a snake had wrapped around him, ready to squeeze the life from him.

Rebecca let go of Seth before she turned to the two soldiers and ordered, "Bring him to the platform." The two soldiers saluted and led Seth towards a part of the hanger with a yellow square pained on the floor. As the two placed Seth within the square Rebecca added, "And don't screw up this time!" with that, she left the hanger and headed towards the control room to start the operation.

* * *

"What the hell is that bitch planning?!" Kane demanded of Casey who was hiding behind her clipboard.

"I-I don't know! I truly don't know," Casey shakily answered.

"Bullshit!" Kane argued before he added, "You're always at her side. You can't tell me you don't know what she's up to!"

"KANE!" Rebecca's voice boomed causing him to turn and see her standing in the entrance of the Control Room. She sighed and rubbed her eyes while saying, "Please do not yell at my assistant. You're scaring the poor girl."

"Assistant?!" Kane laughed before he used his machine hand to point at Casey and added, "She is nothing more than your fuck buddy you somehow got a job working here." In a flash, Rebecca closed the gap between her and Kane. She smacked him hard across the face causing him to step back. He maneuvered his jaw making sure she didn't dislocate it.

"Don't you EVER disrespect my assistant again because the next time you do: I'll make sure the next limb you lose will be your manhood," Rebecca Threatened.

Kane glared at Rebecca before he spat out a small amount of blood and Hissed, "I can't wait to see your plan blow up in your face. When that happens: I'll be in the front row watching you grovel for your job." Both Kane and Rebecca glared at one another before he stormed out of the Control Room.

Rebecca let out a sigh before turning to the Control Room staff. Everyone there simply sat there waiting for her orders. She took in a breath before letting it slowly. She then clapped her hands together and said, "Well, what are y'all waiting for? We've got a monster to kill." The Staff quickly went to work getting the feed up to show where the creature was. The large screen in the front of the room blinked to life and showed the monster still fighting the group of soldiers and tanks. Rebecca watched the destruction on screen before she turned to Casey and asked, "Have we given it a code name?"

"Y-yes ma'am, we've given it the code name: Komodo," Casey informed.

"Komodo huh, Kind of Simplistic, but it will do," Rebecca said just as the screen next to her chair came to life.

"He's in place ma'am," the soldier on the screen said. Rebecca nodded just before the feed cut out. She turned to the Staff who were already shrinking the feed of the monster destroying the city. They then pulled up the feed of Seth, standing in the middle of the yellow painted square. Rebecca smiled when she saw him still standing where she left him and then addressed the Staff, "All right, let's start the operation."

* * *

The floor under Seth shook slightly before the yellow square began to ascend towards the ceiling. As it continued, the ceiling quickly opened allowing the platform to ascend further up. Seth's legs shook at the sheer force of the moving platform before he felt it suddenly stop. Seth felt a cool breeze touch his skin as the scent of something burning in the distance entered his nose. He tensed up when he realized where he was: he was outside the facility, and he knew what would be coming next. Like last time: the shackles on his wrists and ankles detached and fell to the ground revealing red, raw skin. He began to hyperventilate as he heard something whirling inside the helmet atop his head. It split into two and both halves fell to the ground revealing Seth's short white hair and crystal blue eyes. Above and below each eye was a scar caused by her removing his eyelids. The device that was once on his head kept his eyes from drying out while also keeping "it" at bay.

Seth looked around at the world around him and the field he currently stood in before his eyes fell on the monster destroying the city. He heard static in his head as Rebecca's voice said, "That is your next target, Codename: Komodo." Seth suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head as he clutched it and tried to scream, but only managed a hoarse wheeze. The pain was coming back, "It" wanted out. "It" wanted to fight Komodo. Seth didn't want to feel the pain again; he didn't want to have it take control again while he was left being torn apart. Seth stumbled around, clutching his head trying to keep "It" at bay. He felt like tiny needles were pushing out of his skin. Rebecca's voice came back into his mind and said, "Don't fight it. Let it out." Seth's head suddenly shot up and he let out a shrill scream while his crystal blue eyes shifted to glowing blood red.


	2. Chapter 2

Loneliness. That's what he had always known. For the longest time, he thought this was the norm. This was what everyone felt. That loneliness was all he had at a time, but then it was replaced, replaced with pain. How we wished for the loneliness to return to take his pain away. Every day the pain riddled his body with what felt like needles being pushed out of his skin. All he wanted was the loneliness back, but he was stripped of it and placed in a cycle of pain. All because of her.

_10 years ago:_

Rebecca stood outside the white room chewing at her thumb as two soldiers wheeled out a gurney with a blood-stained sheet over the body. A third soldier walked up to her and gave her a clipboard. She quickly took it from him, scribbled her signature, and shoved the clipboard back to the soldier before storming off. The soldier watched her leave before he sighed and rubbed his eyes. He turned to the other two and motioned for them to follow. As they followed him with the gurney they rolled over a crack in the metal floor. A small child's hand slipped from under the sheet and hung limply as blood began to roll down its fingertips.

* * *

Rebecca sat at her desk for several minutes simply staring into space before she picked up the phone and began to dial. She tapped her finger as she waited for the other end to pick up.

"Hey, it's me," she said before she continued, "I'm going to need." She was cut off by the person on the other end.

"Wait, what do you mean you're out?" Rebecca asked before she listened and added, "How the fuck are you out? That can't be possible?" her anger grew as she listened to the person on the other end.

"And you didn't think to keep some for me?!" Rebecca had ranted before she continued, "the board is expecting results and right now all I have to present is a failure!" she rubbed her eyes as the caller cursed her out and argued with her.

"I expect test subjects!" Rebecca answered. She sighed as the person on the other end once again argued with her before she exploded, "Then make orphans!" She slammed her phone on the receiver, slunk back into her chair, and rubbed her temples.

"What the hell am I going to do now?" Rebecca asked herself.

* * *

Rebecca slid her keycard into the reader and waited. The reader beeped and the door slid down into the floor. She stepped across the threshold and threw her key card on the table next to the door. She sighed and rubbed her eyes before heading towards the kitchen of her apartment.

She opened the door to her fridge and took out a bottle of Root Beer before taking a seat at the kitchen table. She tapped a finger on the table and holograms appeared above the tables face. She had taken a large gulp from her soda before she began to swipe through each document. She stopped at one document as she felt something touch her elbow. She looked down to see a piece of construction paper had been slid in front of her. The paper had a crude drawing of two stick figures holding hands in front of a smiling sun in the right corner and a house on the left of the page. Above the tall stick figure with yellow hair were the words "mom" and the small stick had "me" written above it. Rebecca looked up to see a child who was no more than five with short brown hair and crystal blue eyes sitting across from her with a large smile.

"Do you like it?" the child asked. Rebecca looked back at the drawing and couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, I do." Rebecca had said before she placed it to the side and added, "I'm sorry Seth, but mommy has a long night ahead of her. So I might not be able to read to you tonight."

"That's okay mommy. I can have Mr. Teddy read to me," Seth said. Rebecca looked at him quizzically before she remembered the teddy bear she bought for him that could read any book by just scanning the cover.

"Have you eaten yet?" Rebecca asked. Seth shook his head. Rebecca nodded and quickly got up and headed towards the fridge. She used the touchpad in the door and ordered takeout. Twenty minutes later a knock came from her front door. She paid the delivery driver before placing a Styrofoam container in front of Seth while placing another in front of her. They both opened their containers to reveal a large portion of chicken and dumplings.

As they ate, Rebecca continued to ponder on what to do. _The board is expecting results and according to Arthur, the next monster will attack in a month. There's no way I'll be able to find my next test subject, perform the experiment, and then wait to see if the vessel is approved. What the hell am I going to do_? Rebecca thought. She looked over at Seth who was shoveling a spoonful of chicken into his mouth and thought of an idea.

"Seth, Sweetie. How would you like to help mommy tomorrow?" Rebecca asked. Even though he's two years younger than most of the test subjects, he's all I have. Rebecca thought.

"Really?!" Seth said excitedly as bits of food flew from his mouth before he added, "Can I really?"

"Yep, but there's one rule," Rebecca stated before she continued, "You can't call me mommy, just Ms. Cross. Can you do that?"

"Yes, mo-Ms. Cross," Seth said.

"Very good," Rebecca praised as she reached over and ruffled his hair.

After dinner, Rebecca tucked Seth into bed and even read him one of his favorite bedtime stories: Jack and the Beanstalk. After she had finished, she kissed Seth goodnight, shut off the bedroom light, and left his bedroom door ajar so some of the hallways light could shine into his room. Seth rolled over and felt a large smile form on his face. He was so excited to see what was outside with his own eyes and not have to use the Television to show him what lay beyond his front door.

* * *

Seth was jolted awake as the alarm he set last night blared through his dark room. He yawned and quickly tried to silence it. Once he finally found the off switch, he lied there for several minutes contemplating getting up. He stretched and quickly got up remembering he'd see firsthand what the outside world was like. After showering and getting dressed Seth walked out to find Rebecca cooking breakfast.

As Seth sat at the table, Rebecca brought him a plate with four slices of French toast. While Seth devoured his meal, Rebecca sat down across from him sipping at her coffee. _This needs to work. It has to work. Otherwise_ , Rebecca thought before she shook her head. _No, it will work_!

After Seth had finished his breakfast, he helped Rebecca with the dishes and soon was waiting giddily at the front door. Rebecca placed her shoes on before kneeling down to eye level with Seth and asked, "Do you remember the rule?"

"Yep," Seth nodded before he added, "I do Ms. Cross." Rebecca had smiled wide and ruffled his hair before she took his hand and led him outside.

* * *

A silver door slid down into the floor revealing a large room with computers, strange machines, and in the middle a holding tube that had what looked like pressure cuffs hanging from the top. Rebecca and Seth walked into the experimental room as Seth looked in awe at the hologram screens and tube in the middle of the room. He was super excited after he left his home, but after seeing the fourth hallway and its light grey steel walls. His excitement slowly dwindled. Along the way, they stopped and Rebecca would talk with several people. However, they seemed sad when Rebecca explained why he was with her. Some even said he had a brave soul. He thanked them, even though he was unsure of what they meant by having a brave soul.

"Ah, Ms. Cross. We've been expecting you," a woman said as she walked up to the two. She was a short thin woman with long jet black hair and lime-green eyes.

"Sammy, this is Seth. He'll be helping us today," Rebecca explained.

"Ms. Cross, can you help me with these calculations. Something seems off," a male scientist asked.

"Be right there," Rebecca answered before she turned to Sammy and asked, "Can you set Seth up while I go and help Adam?" Sammy nodded and with that Rebecca left the two.

Sammy knelt down to eye level with Seth and introduced herself,

"Seth, was it? My name is Samantha, but most people call me Sammy." She let out a sigh before she added, "I just want to let you know: you're such a brave soul to help us with this."

"Why is everyone telling me that?" Seth asked before he added, "Everyone I met on the way here told me the same thing."

"I can't give you too many details, but I can tell you that what you're helping with could save all of humanity in the near future," Sammy explained. Seth really didn't understand what she meant by that, but he simply nodded. Sammy smiled weakly before she stood back up and added, "All right, let's get you hooked up."

Sammy led Seth towards the large holding tube in the middle of the room. She helped him into the tube before the pressure cuffs hanging from the top slowly floated down. She had placed each cuff on Seth's upper arms before she began to explain, "You're going to feel a slight pinch. After that these cuffs will pulsate to keep your blood flowing normally."

"Ok," Seth said a little weary. He had thought he would be helping by getting his mother food, water, or cleaning up. He wasn't sure why he had to be placed in this tube in the middle of the room. Sammy nodded before a hologram keyboard appeared next to the tube. She typed in a few keys before Seth jumped as he felt a prick come from under the pressure cuffs. They soon began to slowly pulse.

"Sorry, we used to count down before, but we found some of the others began to hyperventilate," Sammy explained.

"Is he all set?" Rebecca asked behind Sammy who made her jump.

"Y-yeah," Sammy stuttered before she cleared her throat and added, "We are all set to proceed."

"All right, let's begin the procedure," Rebecca announced. Sammy had nodded before she pushed a few more keys on the keyboard and the doors closed, encasing Seth within the glass tube. Sammy followed Rebecca back towards a large computer console. As she did, Sammy asked, "He's much younger than the others. Are you sure the normal amount of the Serum will do?"

"I talked with Adam about that while you set Seth up. We both think the amount won't be too much for his body weight," Rebecca said before she turned to Adam and said, "Begin phase one."

Adam, a tall man with a five, o'clock shadow, short brown hair, and brown eyes let out a sigh before he typed in a few keywords while saying, "No matter how many times we've done this. It never gets any better."

"Oh suck it up Adam," Rebecca said before she added, "We've done this to countless orphans, no one cares if a few hundred orphans disappear within a year. Mandy will just write them off as either adopted by some made up families name or claim they're runaways." Rebecca then turned to Sammy and said, "Let Seth know what's going to happen so he's not freaking out." Sammy nodded and placed an earpiece into her ear.

"Seth, can you hear me?" Sammy asked through the earpiece. Seth looked up in shock as Sammy's voice came from the speakers above him. He then looked out at the room and nodded. Sammy nodded as well before she explained, "That's good, now as for what's going to happen: We are going to inject you with a liquid that will give us some test results on the human body. We find children to be more subjectable and easy to gather data from then adults. This liquid will cause your body to feel warm. It might be uncomfortable at first, but it will only last a few seconds." Seth nodded as she explained and when she was done he gave her a thumbs up. He had no idea what she was talking about, but he knew his mother wouldn't subject him to something dangerous.

Sammy grimaced slightly as she lied to him and at his response to her explanation. She turned to Rebecca who nodded. Sammy quickly typed in the code and black liquid flowed down from the ceiling and into the containment tube holding Seth. The black liquid flowed through each I.V. line and into Seth's body.

Seth watched as his veins in his arms started to turn black. His body felt warm, but not uncomfortably warm. It felt like he was snuggled up in a warm blanket that just came out of the dryer.

"Is everything all right Seth?" Sammy asked. Seth nodded, but then pointed at his neck where his voice box was. Sammy nodded and answered, "I can hear you if you have a question."

"Are my arms supposed to turn black?" Seth said showing her his veins and how black they were becoming.

"Don't worry about that. It's simply the liquid going through your body. They'll go back to normal after the procedure," Sammy said. Seth nodded and continued to watch as his veins slowly change from blue to black. For several minutes the three watched Seth waiting for the inevitable. Adam gripped his console tightly as he waited. He knew what would happen next and no matter how many times he saw it, he still couldn't come to terms with it. So many times he wanted to just run to the tube, pry it, open and save the test subject within. At one point he did but was stopped and lectured on how this befitted humanity, but he knew what the lecture really meant: either do your job or quit. However, he knew quitting wasn't an option. The government wanted all this unlawful testing a secret and knew to quit meant death.

Seth suddenly fell to his knees and clutched his stomach. Adam closed his eyes and let out a long breath as he tried to close his mind to the next part of this horrible situation.

"Seth? Seth what's wrong?!" Sammy asked. Her tone was concerned, but it was all an act. She knew what was going on. Just like Adam knew. However, she did her best to seem concerned for him.

"It's my stomach," Seth cried before he continued, "It hurts-It hurts so much!" Seth winced and the pain intensified in his abdomen. The warmth he felt started to intensify and it started to feel like his skin was on fire. Seth sobbed as the pain intensified and he added, "My body feels hot, it feels like it's on fire!" Seth quickly got up and began pounding on the glass of the tube as tears began to swell in his eyes. The black liquid continued to travel through his veins and was now traveling up his neck.

"It hurts Mommy! It hurts! Please, Mommy, I don't want to do this anymore!" Seth pleaded as the pain began to intensify and he sobbed, "Please let me out, Mommy! I want to go home!" Tears roll down his face as he continued to plead. It seemed the more he cried out, the faster the liquid traveled through his veins.

"It's going to be ok Seth. This is just the side effects of the liquid," Sammy reassured him.

"Mommy, please. I want to go home! I don't want to be here anymore! Mommy it hurts, it hurts, it hurts!" Seth pleaded before a sharp pain rocketed through his head. He fell back to his knees clutching his head as the pounding intensified. when he looked up at Rebecca, the black liquid had spread from his veins and was now branching toward his right eye that had shifted from its crystal blue color to glowing blood red. Behind Seth, a long shadow figure started to slither up the back of the tube. Its body was like that of a stick figure.

As soon as Rebecca saw this, she yelled, "There, turn it on!" Adam nodded and quickly typed in a few keys. A small spark of light fizzed to life above the tube before Seth began to scream as electricity surged through his whole body. Within seconds he fell limp on to the floor of the tube.

"Vitals are low, but he's still alive," Sammy announced.

"Good, get the transport crew here and take him to the holding cell. The next few days are going to be crucial. I don't think I have to tell you what happens if this fails," Rebecca said.

"Yeah, we know," Adam said before he picked up the phone and dialed.

"Well, that was a first," Sammy said.

"What do you mean? Rebecca asked.

"We've never had a test subject cry out for their mother before," Sammy said.

"Yes, that is quite strange," Rebecca lied.

* * *

Seth's fingers twitched as he slowly came to. His head was pounding as he sat up and looked around. His surroundings had changed: instead of the holding tube, he found himself in a large white room. The bright white walls made it hard to see whether the room had a door or not. Seth slowly got to his feet and proceeded to feel around the walls to look for a key card reader or a doorknob. When his search turned up fruitless, he began to pound on the walls screaming, "Mommy? Mommy where are you?" he continued to plead for his mother to let him out.

"Mommy?!" Seth cried as he continued, "Mommy I want to go home!" he began to sob as he slid down with his back against the wall and whispered, "Please, I want to go home." He pulled his knees up to his chest and continued to sob. He stayed like that for what felt like hours before the aroma of food caught his attention. When he looked up, he saw a tray of food sitting in the middle of the room. He quickly crawled over to it and saw two large helpings of meatloaf with mashed potatoes and long stalks of asparagus on the tray. He looked around and began to once again call out.

"Mommy?! Mommy where are you?" Seth cried, but his voice simply echoed in the room. His stomach growled as he once again turned his attention to the food on the tray. He had swallowed hard before he grabbed the tray and sat cross-legged in the middle of the room before he began devouring his meal. Once he finished, he got up and began to examine the room. He ran his fingers on the walls trying to figure out how the tray got into the room. When he turned back towards the tray, it was gone. Seth quickly ran towards where it once was and examined the floor. he quickly began to spin around looking for where the tray had gone as more tears filled his eyes and he cried out.

"Mommy?! Mommy where are you?!" Seth cried out. He began to sob, "Please, I don't want to be here. I want to go home!" he continued to cry for someone, anyone to take him out of this room and bring him home. After what felt like hours Seth's voice became strained and he finally placed his back against one of the walls and slid down to the floor. He once again pulled his knees to his chest and sobbed, "What did I do? Why did you leave me here?"

As the days passed, Seth began to accept his fate. At first, he would continue to cry out for someone to help him out of the room, but when no help came and the only change in the room was the trays of food appearing. He began to lose hope and over time, he would simply sit against the wall, blankly staring into space.

One day while staring into space, he heard something. It almost sounded like someone talking. Seth lazily looked around not seeing anyone in the room. He let out a sigh, closed his eyes, and lightly banged the back of his head against the wall he sat against.

"Doesn't that hurt?" a voice asked. Seth's eyes shot open and he looked around. He saw, nothing in the room. Seth let out a long breath and rubbed his eyes. The voice came back again, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"I'm going crazy," Seth muttered to himself.

"No, you're not," the voice said. Seth looked around once again but found nothing in the room with him.

"I must be, I'm hearing voices," Seth said before he added, "And also talking with the voices."

"Well, is it all that bad? I mean, wouldn't you rather talk with me then sit there like a zombie?" the voice asked.

"You got a point," Seth said before he added, "Fine, I'll humor you. You got a name?" the voice laughed.

"You seem rather different than the other kids," the voice said before added, "You seem more intelligent." A smile cracked on Seth's face at the voices compliment.

"Mom had me studying at a young age," Seth admitted before adding, "It was the only thing that kept me from being bored. I don't have any friends."

"Why not?" the voice asked.

"Mom said I wasn't allowed outside the house," Seth said before he continued, "She said people wouldn't understand why she had a child."

"So she was hiding you?" the voice asked.

"I guess, but I was ok with it," Seth said. He had sat there in silence for several seconds before he admitted, "Although, it was quite lonely at times."

"So you basically traded one loneliness for another," the voice asked alluding to the room Seth found himself in. Seth hugged his knees and simply nodded. It was the voices turn to stay quiet for several seconds before it added, "well, there's one thing I can help you with."

Seth looked up as though he'd see someone standing there and asked, "How?"

"I can be your friend," the voice admitted. Seth cracked another smile at the voices proposal and nodded.

"Friend? Yeah, I'd like that,' Seth said before he added, "So, what's your name?" The voice fell silent again causing Seth to ask, "Did-did I say something wrong?"

"No-no. I-I don't have a name," the voice said before he added, "When I was created. They never gave me a name."

"Well, why don't we fix that," Seth said before he thought of a name to call the voice. Something popped in his head and he blurted out, "How about Davis?

"Davis?" the voice questioned.

"Yeah, there's this show I watch called Hyper Morphing Troopers. They're these people who are given suits of armor to fight this evil alien queen. They also can fight in giant robots. Davis is the Red Mantis Trooper," Seth explained.

"Davis," the voice said before it added, "I like it!"

"Cool," Seth said before he added, "So are you going to stay as a voice or are you going to show me what you look like?" the voice fell silent before it let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry Seth, but I can't," the voice admitted before it explained, "You're not the first friend I've had, but whenever I reveal my true self: They disappear. I don't want to be alone anymore."

"I won't leave," Seth said.

"They've always said that but they've never kept their promise," the voice said.

"Come on, you can trust me," Seth said.

"They said that too," the voice said. The two said nothing for several minutes before Seth broke the silence.

"Then why ask me to be your friend?" Seth asked. When the voice didn't respond he continued, "Clearly you trust me enough to make yourself known." The voice stayed quiet for much longer this time. Seth pulled his knees closer to his chest and sighed, this was it: the voice would disappear, and he'd once again be alone.

"Promise me you won't run away?" the voice finally asked. Seth Looked up at the empty room and smiled.

"Where am I going to go?" Seth said as he motioned around the room.

"Yeah, it was kind of a stupid thing to ask," The voice laughed before it let out a long breath and simply said, "Ok." Seth watched as his own shadow stretched across the room and began to crawl up the wall. It began to take the shape of a skinny shadow stick figure. Its lengthy arms hung limply on each of its sides. Seth stared in amazement before a smile formed on his face.

"You know, I was expecting something scarier," Seth said before he joked, "Now I'm disappointed." The Shadow figure laughed at his joke.

"I'm sorry to disappoint," the voice said playfully before it asked, "So, are we still friends?" Seth smiled as he stood up and lifted his arm to present his fist to the shadow.

"Yep," Seth said. The shadow began to peel itself from the wall and curled its clawed hand into a fist before placing it against Seth's. Its sphere like head began to crack and a Jack-o-lantern like smile formed on its blank face and it hissed in a voice that sounded like its mouth was filled with rusty nails, "Friends"

* * *

_Present:_

Seth's shadows expanded under him before it began to spiral up from the ground and enclose him in a pitch black egg. The egg began to hover a few inches above the ground before it began to Pulsate. With every throb, the egg grew until it was around the same height as Komodo. Komodo suddenly dropped the building in its mouth and turned towards the egg. A low growl emanated from the back of its throat. The spikes on its ball-shaped tail began to blink green before the blinking accelerated and suddenly ascended up its back towards its head. Komodo opened its mouth and spat out a green beam of light.

The beam soared through the air and made contact with the egg before exploding and creating a mushroom cloud. The shockwave toppled buildings and shock the ground as the area around the egg was coated in thick smoke. Komodo lowered its body as it slowly unfolded its four spider legs. Its spider legs suddenly pierced into the ground before forcing its body high into the air just as a beam of white light shot from the smoke. It soared under Komodo before hitting the ground, Swirling, shrinking into a small dot, and finally letting out a popping noise before a large area around it imploded in on itself.

Komodo landed on the ground before watching the Death Hunter walk out of the smoke. The Death Hunter was two hundred and fifty feet long (one hundred feet smaller than Komodo) from its large round head to its arrow tipped tail with red spines going down its back. Black leathery wings were folded on each side of its body, and its pitch black skin shined in the sunlight. The bottom of its round head cracked into a Jack-o-lantern like smile and it unleashed a massive roar that sounded like a glove being pulled down a stringed instrument.

* * *

Rebecca watched in the control room as the events unfolded and the Death Hunter revealed itself. One of the staff in the control room pulled her from her trance as they asked, "Ma'am, the army is calling. They want to know what to do next. They can't get in contact with Kane and they want to know if they should continue attacking Komodo?"

Rebecca turned to the woman and said, "Tell them to retreat." Rebecca then turned back to the screen that showed the two monsters sizing each other up and added, "Let them fight."


End file.
